Broken
by RememberThatDay
Summary: Pre-Movie. Sara is tough, broken girl. She has been beaten to the point where she doesn't think life holds anything good for her, that is, until she meets Jack Mercer.... He changes her. And she likes it. Read&Review Please!
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my own OC's **

**Okay, Read & Review! **

**BTW: If this story goes well I already have a sequel started lol**

**-- **

"Fucking hell!" I shouted as he slammed me against the wall repeatedly. Shoving him back, I swung at his face, catching him right in the jaw. He clutched his sore jaw, swearing.

"You're going to fucking regret that bitch!" he yelled at me, stomping up to my face. I stood my ground, I'm **not** afraid of this sick motherfucker; I had dealt with worse.

"You don't fucking scare me!" I yelled into his face, earning me a slap across the cheek. My face whipped to the side by the force, but I quickly blocked out the pain, something I was very good at, and punched the older boy in the face. He doubled over in pain, and then I hauled my knee straight into his gut. He caught my ankle, pulling me down while he stood up. He kicked me in the ribs, knocking the breath out of me. I fought hard to suppress the pain again as I stood while his back was turned. I kicked him in the groin from behind. He fell to the ground, holding his crotch and cussing.

In one swift jerk I kicked him square in the face. His breathing seized for a moment then picked back up again

"I hate you! And if you ever so much as _lay a finger_ on my baby brother or Lily again, I'm going to fucking kill you! Got it, dickhead?!" I yelled into his face before snatching up my schoolbag and heading for the door, my body aching.

"Hah! You are such a fucking whore Sara! A sixteen year old whore! You can't leave, where are you going to go?! You have nowhere to go; this is your home now!" he laughed menacingly. I turned slowly. Then I returned to him, kicked him right in the nose, hard.

"Shut the fuck up, loser! And I'm fucking seventeen dumbass" I screeched. I ran through the door, grateful that Lily had already taken Jacob to school. I would've died with grief if he were to see that.

I let my long legs carry me down the street, stopping at the convenience store. My ribs were aching painfully from his kick but they weren't broken. I think.

I bit my lip as I paid for the packet of cigarettes that the man had sold to me, regardless of my age. But that's Detroit for ya.

I made my way to school with time to spare, not bothering to check my appearance as I ran down the streets. I barged through the class door, breathing a sigh of relief when I heard the sound of students chatting away. I slipped into my chair as I pulled my hood over my head, unnoticed by anyone.

The teacher started talking and I immediately zoned out, thinking about a song I had heard earlier and tapping on my notebook with a pen.

"Excuse me Miss?..." the teacher said but I continued to block out everything, just wondering whether Lily had gotten to school alright. I should've gone with her....

"_Miss...?" _ It took me a minute to realize that the teacher was talking to me. And the whole fucking class was staring.

"Miss Sara" I answered gruffly. Everybody went on staring at me, like I was some freak or something even when the teacher sustained her lecture about Shakespeare.

"What? Got a fucking eye problem or somethin'?" I muttered under my breath. A boy to my left leaned into my desk. I kept on staring blankly at the board.

"Hey, I'm Brett. Haven't seen you around? You new?" he asked, obviously trying to flirt with me or some shit like that. _Ah nah, I've just randomly turned up to school. _

"Not interested." I replied shortly, and a little annoyed.

"What?" he said, taken aback that I had rejected him so hastily.

"Not interested. Now could ya shut up? I find Shakespeare very interesting." I repeated turning my concentration back on the board. He muttered something that sounded like "fucking bitch" and I ignored his comment.

As much as I hated to admit it but, I quite like school; it gave me somewhere to think without getting beat up. My cheek stung where he had hit it and my ribs were bruised, probably nothing _too _bad compared to what I've had before. Fucking Nate thinks that just because _his _dad punches me up that he can do it too.

Time _crawled _by slowly, I was anxious to see Lily and make sure that she was alright. I rushed out of my seat as the bell rang, much faster than the others.

I bought my lunch, using some money that Lily had given me and the searched the cafeteria for any sign of my friend. I caught sight of her familiar brown hair and dark skin immediately began to make my way over to her. She sat by a few guys, probably because the rest of the tables were crowded by students, and much to my dismay, _Brett _sat on her table. _Aw hell, _I thought to myself.

She saw me approaching and stood up and gestured to a seat next to her. I saw a purple bruise forming on her neck and growled menacingly.

"Hey Sara!" she greeted me brightly, though I could sense the worry in her tone.

"Hi Lily." I mumbled. A boy sat to my left and grinned at me.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm Dion." He purred. _Ugh, I think I'm going to puke! _

"Fuck off." I replied shortly.

"Um... Dion I think you'd better listen to her. _You _haven't seen her in action." Lily warned him. A boy with hazel brown eyes and tousled brownish-blonde hair tipped his head to the side.

"Shut up Derlick." He basically _ordered _Lily with a sneer. She fell silent immediately.

"Don't you fucking _dare _talk to her like that!!" I snarled at him while I felt my anger boil in the pit of my stomach. He smirked at me haughtily. God, how I wanted to wipe that fucking smirk right off of his face.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he challenged, standing up. I stood up beside him, pushing my chair away and standing face to face with him. He suddenly grabbed me and yanked me to his body, his mouth covering mine. He slipped his hand to my ass and grabbed it tightly. I shoved off of me, seeing him stumble backwards. The boy with the hazel eyes stood up, about to try and stop the fight.

He tried to hold me again but I quickly nailed him right in the jaw. I heard the sound of bones cracking and I knew it wasn't my fist.

"You bitch! I think you broke my jaw!" he shouted, clutching his jaw just like Nate had done a few hours ago. He thought that being the male superior made him have a better chance of winning this fight. He made an attempt to reach for me again but I easily snatched his wrist and bent his arms around his back, and he shouted out in pain. I kept on twisting till I heard a click in his arm then I loosened up, leaning into his ear.

"If you touch my ass, or _any _other body part of mine for that matter, again, or if you dare speak to Lily like that, I will sneak into your room in the middle of the night and _castrate_ you, got it?" I whispered calmly into his ear. His eyes widened, terrified. I pushed him away from my body, and he stumbled away like an idiot, practically falling over the chairs. They all stared at me, returning to my seat besides a wide-eyed Lily. _What are they retarded? _A voice in my head snorted. _Probably. _

_--_

Jack

I watched a new girl stroll up to our table, a slightly pissed look on her face. She sat beside Lily; it seems that she already knew her. This new girl was, without a doubt, absolutely gorgeous. Black silky hair that fell like a curtain onto her slim shoulders, cut into an emo hairstyle, streaked here and there with blonde. She had a rockin' body like an hourglass or a coke bottle. Her pale velvety skin and full, pink lips kinda made her look like a hotter version of Snow White. _Sara's _sapphires eyes told a sad tale, and something inside of me was determined to make those beautiful orbs happy again. The fading redness on her cheek disturbed me, but not more than the bruises I could see peeking out from the collar of her shirt. It reminded me of when I was in foster homes and seeing the bruises made me feel queasy. Who could do that to such a pretty girl?

She sat next to Lily, the African American girl who used to have a crush on Angel, scrunching her face in revulsion as Dion leaned into her and greeted her. She quickly turned him down without a second thought.

"Um... Dion I think you'd better listen to her. You haven't seen her in action." Lily advised as she glanced over to Sara, concerned for her friend. Dion, being such a pig with no respect for women, told Lily to shut up. I was just about to tell that brainless asshole not to talk to women like that when I heard a voice say, "Don't you fucking _dare _talk to her like that!". The voice belonged to Sara, who was absolutely fuming that Dion would talk to her friend like that.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he dared her. They both stood up, the sound of their chairs scraping across the floor made Lily wince. She squared her shoulders and prepared herself for whatever would come next. Dion yanked her body closer to his and forced his mouth onto hers. He slid his hands down to her perfect ass and squeezed it. Sara shoved him away from her, shivering disgustedly from the feel of his body against hers. I was thoroughly shocked and angry that Dion would pull a stunt like that but still managed to make my legs get up. _Fucking Dion! Now he's in for it. _I thought to myself in my head. If this were a cartoon smoke would probably be coming out of my fucking ears right now.

Dion tried to grab her but before he could she quickly delivered a punch to his jaw. I thought I had heard a few bones crunch as her fist connected with his face. He cussed, clutching his jaw and I gazed in awe at Sara. She was smirking.

Dion, being a stupid cunt who never learned his lesson, made an attempt to seize Sara by her t-shirt, but she swiftly bent his arms behind his back. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered something. Something that made his eyes widen and a frightened look appear on his face. I grinned, unable to stop myself then sat back down in my chair as I watched Sara thrust Dion away.

Then she returned to her own seat, aware of the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on her.

I smirked, knowing that I would like to get to know this girl.

--

**Chapter one! Yay! Hope you liked it... **

**Read&Review! **


	2. Pancakes And Playfights

**Chapter two! I just wanted to show people how Lily and Sara became friends, and show how much shit she **_**really **_**has gone through. Nothing too bad. Please Read&Review!**

**-- **

"_Sara! Come here!" Freddy's voice came from his room. Shaking, I followed the voice. Freddy was sitting on the bed with Lily, my friend. She was staring at Freddy with a scared look on her dark skinned face. He grinned at me then gestured to his other side. I immediately obeyed him, knowing that if I didn't he would beat me up again. The foster parents weren't anywhere to be seen and neither were any of the other children. He stood up as I sat down and used a key to lock the door then put it away in his pocket. Lily and I gulped; no escape now. He gazed at us with a sick look on his face, like we were prey to the fourteen year old boy. Our eleven year old hands held each others, trembling. He made his way towards us then began to kiss Lily and feel her tiny body. He pulled her skirt off, and she tried to move her hands over her. He slapped them away. _

"_No Freddy! Please not again." Lily cried. He suddenly stopped and turned towards me._

"_Sara come here." He ordered his tone sharp. I shook my head and threw a look at Lily that clearly said "Run!" _

"_No." I said to Freddy, taking his attention away from Lily as she tried to make her way to the open window. Freddy always kept his window open so he could sneak out. _

"_What did you say?" Freddy asked, livid._

"_No Freddy, no more." I squeaked. Lily backed away then struggle to push open the window silently. _

"_You don't say no to me!" Freddy roared. I felt something sharp across my face then my cheek stinging. Lily was forcing the window open when it suddenly flung open, making a scraping noise. Freddy turned swiftly on his heel, seeing Lily trying to escape through the window and rushed at her. He yanked her back in then threw her across the room. Anger and hatred flowed through my veins at the sound of Lily crying as Freddy punched her. I frantically searched the room for a weapon and saw a knife on the ground. I picked it up, not thinking about what to do with it. Lily's cries were echoing through the room. I did the same thing that my last foster mother had done to me; I plunged the knife deep into his shoulder then pulled it out. He shouted out in pain, dropping to the ground. I helped Lily up, grabbing her skirt. She put it on hastily. _

"_Fuck! Help me!" Freddy shouted. A banging noise came from the door. "Son! Son! Open up! Where are the two girls?" the foster dad yelled. Grabbing the knife from where I had dropped it, Lily and I hurriedly climbed out of the window, and as soon as our feet hit the pavement we were running, something that we would probably be doing for the rest of our lives. _

I woke with a start, jostling Jacob in my arms. He snored lightly, like the baby he was. I glanced over to the half-broken alarm clock, 4am. I sighed, moving Jacob's small form slightly. I gazed down at him warmly, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. I stroked his soft, brown bundle of hair. Needing to pee, I gently moved my arm so that his head wasn't resting on it. I crept into the hall, listening to the loud snores coming from Nate and Lyan's room then the loud snore of the foster dad. I felt like grabbing my knife and stabbing each one of them while they were sleeping but knew I would probably get caught and chucked into Juvi and I really didn't want to leave Jacob alone with them. I quickly went to the toilet then to the kitchen to check if I could steal any food for Jacob in the morning. I saw Teresa sitting at the table under the dim light, a mug in her hands. She noticed that I had walked in and smiled at me. The kitchen smelt the same as usual; of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Hey Sara. Can't sleep?" she asked softly. Out of all of the shitty foster homes I had been in the mothers were just as nasty to me as the fathers but Teresa was genuinely nice to me. She too was beaten up by her "husband" Mark and even her own kids. She cared for me and my brother, and probably loved us more than she loves Nate and Lyan.

"Yeah, nightmares again." I grimaced at the clear memory as I sat down next to her.

"Maybe you should-" she started.

"No. I'm not going back there; they just treat me like I'm fucking retarded and ask me stupid questions about my past." I said, knowing what she was getting at.

"Okay then. It's up to you, Sara." She said tenderly. I saw a bruise under her left eye and frowned.

"I see Mark hasn't been kind to you. But then again, what's new?" I snorted. Teresa hesitated before answering, "I know. I should leave him but I'm afraid that if I do he will come after me."

"I swear, if he hurts you in front of Jacob I'm going to fuckin' kill him." I said angrily.

"And when that time comes, I probably won't stand in your way." She replied with a sigh. I laughed. A long silence followed as I thought about things. How did my life get so fucked up? Here I am, talking with my foster mom about killing her husband.

"Hey, Teresa?" I asked all of a sudden. She seemed to be in a reverie that my voice had broken.

"Yes Sara?" she responded vaguely.

"I need you to promise, that if something ever happens to me, because you know _something_ might, that you'll take care of Jacob. Love him as if he were your own, care for him and give him a life that I never had. And steer him in the right direction? He's the only thing that holds me to our mother." I asked softly, biting my lip. I knew it was alot to ask, but I trusted Teresa and knew that if I had to leave Jakey with anyone it would be her.

"Of course Sara. But you ain't going nowhere, okay? Well except to the doctors to check out those ribs of yours" she said worriedly. She lifted my shirt, and gasped at the number of bruises covering my ribcage. She touched one of them softly, and I wheezed in pain, tugging my shirt back down.

"It's fine. I've had worse you know." I managed a small smile despite the sharp sting.

"Maybe you and Jacob should stay over Lily's house for the rest of the week." She suggested. I shook my head, "No, I can't drag them into this. If things start to go wrong I'll just call Abby."

"Yeah, that's definitely what's best for Jacob. Abigail will make sure you get put into a nice home." Teresa smiled.

"I'm worried about _you _Teresa. You're the closest thing I've had to a mother." I muttered truthfully. She was like the mother I never had. _My _biological mother had left me in the hospital a few hours after my birth, and since then I have been in foster home after foster home, each more horrible than the first. About sixteen months ago, I found my mother, and turned out she was having another baby. As much as I wanted to confront her and tell her that no, I wouldn't give her my help because she abandoned me, I couldn't knowing that my baby brother would be alone in the world. So I cared for my mother for a while and was there to hold her hand while she was in labour. My brother was born twelve hours later, healthy and alive while my mother, wasn't so lucky. She died soon after Jacob's birth, so I took it upon me to care for him like _I _was his mother. So far it had worked out, my cop slash friend Danny was never too harsh when I was caught for burglary or grand theft auto because he knew that I was just trying to make some money to feed my brother.

"And you're the closest thing I've had to a daughter Sara." She replied, her soothing voice thick with tears. I impulsively wrapped my arms around her, feeling her shake with her tears. She stroked my black hair maternally, and I felt at that moment, like she really was my mother.

"Okay, you'd better go back to sleep so you can get up early for school. Oh and I bought some more food for Jake; they're in the cupboard" Teresa said, smiling at me kindly. I nodded and quickly gave her another squeeze before I set off for bed.

As I entered the bedroom and shut the door quietly. I had never really liked the dark; it scared me. Not of the dark itself but because awful things have happened to me in the dark.....

Fortunately, I comforted myself with the sound of Jacob's soft breathing and gentle snoring. I quickly lapsed into a deep, dreamless (and nightmare less) sleep.

--

I woke early to the feel of Jacob crawling over me and softly poking my face. I pretended to be asleep then I unexpectedly swept him into my arms and smothered him in kisses. He cooed and giggled, squirming around in my arms, his cute, chubby face lighting up like a candle. I then set him on the floor so he could crawl around while I made my bed and quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a red skull covering the front. Jacob was playing with a few toys that I had managed to buy with some money I had using my last pay check. I peeked outside, seeing the snow covering the ground outside and slipped on my favourite black zip-up hoodie. Carefully watching Jacob I slid the gothic necklace around my neck and ran a comb through my flat hair. I scooped Jacob up and planted him on the bed.

"You stay." I said pointing to the bed. I found some clothes for Jake, changing his nappy and undressing him, blowing him a few raspberries in the process. I wiped his face with a warm towel, cleaning off the dry dribble. Then with him on my hip I went into the kitchen and pulled out a can of baby food, opening it up then pouring the contents into a bowel to heat up in the microwave. This was normally my morning routine, where I would change him, clean him and feed him. Then he would go to Lily's foster parent's house or with Teresa. As long as he is not around those fuck heads, Nate, Mark and Lyan, I'm fine. Nate and Lyan went to school, but not the same one as me, and Mark would go to work.

I fed him in my room, then I hastily snatched up my bag and cell phone before any of the others woke up. I made sure Jacob was warm before I stepped into the cold, brisk morning. Jacob giggled a little at the white snow, causing me to smile affectionately.

I walked down the street with Jake on my hip, laughing when he would point at the snow and go "Shnoow".

"Hey! Sara!" I stopped and glanced up to see a boy standing outside his house and waving at me. I loosely remembered him as Jack; I think Lily had told me. He was very cute, tall and muscled, with wild brown-blonde hair and haunted hazel eyes. He came across as a wannabe rockstar slash goth with his leather jacket and tattoos adorning his arms. In any other company he would've been intimidating but to me he was just another guy. He approached me, and I instinctively held my brother away from him.

"Uh, hi" I said, wondering how he knew my name.

"Oh sorry, we haven't actually been formally introduced; I'm Jack, Jack Mercer." He held out his hand politely but seeing me wince back, let it drop. I raised an eyebrow at the last name and he blushed. Mercers were known around here for giving no mercy, being above the law and that, especially Bobby Mercer. Nicknamed The Michigan Mauler, people around here _feared _him.

"I'm Sara Preston." I replied equally polite. Jack beamed brightly, _AH! My eyes! _

"Mama! Mama!" Jake screeched happily, jumping about. He reached for Jack, and Jack smiled at Jake, tickling under his chin. Jacob squealed with delight, making _me _chuckle.

"Is this your brother?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is Jacob." I responded, looking up when an elderly woman came out of the house. She smiled at us, no anger in her wrinkled features.

"Jackie, who is this lovely young woman?" she asked kindly gesturing to me. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Jack glance at me nervously.

"This is Sara and her brother Jacob." He half-yelled back.

"Oh! Would you like to come inside dear? It is abit cold out here." She offered, wrapping her shawl around her for emphasis. I gave a quick look at Jacob whose teeth were chattering slightly.

"Um.. Ah, sure." I accepted, noticing how Jack's face broke into a huge grin. We walked up the path towards the house, Jack almost skipping with joy. I inwardly smirked.

"Hello darling! My name is Evelyn Mercer; Jack's adoptive mother." she greeted me tenderly, "Oh and who is this young fella?" she clucked over Jake, and Jake loving the attention giggled one of those adorable giggles that literally captured the hearts and souls of everyone around him.

"Jacob, Ma." Jack mumbled. Jacob seemed to like Evelyn and reached out for her. Evelyn gave me a look as if she were asking permission to hold Jake. I nodded wearily and she immediately had him in her arms before I could blink.

"Oh come in of course, we will freeze our butts off in the cold." She grinned, still cooing over my brother. We stepped into the temperate arms of the house. Jack offered to take my coat, making me think about how much of a gentleman this guy is. With most guys it was usually _"Hey sweetie pie you wanna go back to my place?" _or _"Hey baby, I really wanna fuck you so badly. So how bout I pay you later?" _then they'll receive a punch in the face, which would be their answer.

I slipped it off and Jack hung it on a coat rack by the door. I smiled at him, a nervous smile in return.

I followed the boy into the pleasant kitchen, overwhelmed by the smell of pancakes. A man stood by the counter, I froze slightly. Jack turned to see me half-frozen in the doorway; a worried look appeared on his face.

"Don't worry it's just Bobby." He comforted me, putting a warm hand on my forearm. It felt friendly, calming no sign of violence so I let him keep it there. I nodded and tried to let go of my edgy posture. The man turned to look at us, raising an eyebrow at my tense expression and Jack's hand on my arm. He had a certain ruggedness to him, and his black hair was slicked back neatly. He seemed about five or six years older than me, his face faintly wrinkled around his blue eyes. He gave me the impression that he didn't take shit from no one, and he was protective over his family.

"Who's this Ma?" Bobby asked in a tone deeper than Jack's still eyeing me.

"This is Sara and this is her brother Jacob. Would you like some pancakes Jake?" she asked Jacob in a baby voice, tickling his stomach.

"Oh, really? So you're the girl Fairy has been talking about." Bobby said laughing quietly at Jack's reddened face. Jack mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"That depends. What did he say?" I asked, my fists curiously wondering what Jack would say about me.

"He told us that you beat up this guy who tried hitting on you and groped you. Then he said that you told the guy that if he ever touched you again you would sneak into his room at night and castrate him. Scared the shit out of him, Jack said" Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Language Bobby." Evelyn said sternly while feeding some pancakes to Jacob.

"Yep, that sounds like me." I laughed, relaxing at the welcoming environment. Jack loosened up too, probably afraid that he his mouth might have gotten him into trouble. I liked the feeling that this place gave me, a feeling of protection and happiness. I would've loved to have been brought up in such a nice place.

"Fairy forgot to mention that you're so beautiful. You know he's gay right?" Bobby said when Evelyn had left the room. I blushed at his compliment but turned to look at Jack with an enquiring expression. He was blushing furiously and glaring at Bobby at the same time.

"Shut up Bobby. Don't listen to anything he says; he was just put on this Earth to make my life a living hell." Jack clarified smiling down at me. I secretly breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know why, but I liked Jack, he was sorta everything that I could want in a guy really. _That's what you thought with the rest, look what it's done to you. _A voice in my head reminded me icily. _Jack seems different, don't worry; I won't rush into things like before_ I thought back to myself.

"Hey, ain't that what big brothers are for?" Bobby grinned then he reached out to ruffle Jack's hair, but his hand was slapped away by Jack, in which ensued a brother to brother play fight. I laughed when Jack was underneath Bobby, while Bobby was hanging a loogie over Jack's thrashing face. He slurped it back up, jumping up and offering a hand to a bashful Jack. He took it, grinning.

"Don't try to impress Sara, bro. You'll always be last in command." Bobby smirked smugly.

"Hey! Ma!" a booming voice came from the hall. In walked a tall, buff African American man, stopping when he saw me.

"Hey Angel. Sara this is our brother, Angel. Angel, Sara." Jack introduced us.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Hi. Hey, Bobby you're back! You owe me twenty fuckhead. You too Jacky." Angel said while giving Bobby a manly, one armed hug then Jack.

"Aw, I thought you might've forgotten 'bout that." Jack slumped, still beaming.


End file.
